A feeling of vengance
by XxAnGeLGonEBaDxX
Summary: Alex didnt die, instead shes alive as much as you can say. Because shes actully a vampire, and one pissed one. What crossroads will come up with 2 powerful vampire fighting over a boy. Lemme give you some things, hurt, anger, fire vs ice. Tune in and find
1. Proloung

**A:N/ well this is the sequal to a feeling of rejection, it took m awhile to get it up cus i had company over so i couldnt post it. Now before you ppl whine to me about alex, SHUSH IT, its my story and ill do what i want :q. Deal with it, im not dedicating this to anyone because i dont have any reviews for this story so no one to dedicate to. Okay il give u the chapie.**

**Summary-Alex didnt die, instead shes alive as much as you can say. Because shes actully a vampire, and one pissed one. What crossroads will come up with 2 powerful vampire fighting over a boy. Lemme give you some things, hurt, anger, fire vs ice. Tune in and find more.**

prolong

**BPOV**

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling, pondering the question that has gone through my head for so long.

Is she dead? Did she die? Where is she?

All questions related to the situation of Alex. Her name floated in my head. Her death doesn't make sense. Before we left I went to the bottom of the cliff to look for her body; The problem was, that there was, no body.

There wasn't even a drop of blood any where to show that she even fell; There was nothing, to even show she was ever the not even a sighed that someone dragged her away. The thing that I did find was a smell, it was unfamiliar, the only thing that I could get from it was that it was the smell of a vampire. So my thoughts drifted to that a vampire got her and probably killed her. My worst fear would be that the vampire changed her to take vengeance on me.

Still I have no answer to those questions, nor do I think I will ever find them until I see her body. For now I will just live my 'life' to the fullest; I got up, and headed downstairs, to be by my family.

**Someone's POV **

I peered through the branches and leaves from the tree that I was hiding in. My eyes scanned the room filled with vampire I once loved. Now I loath most of them, besides one. My eyes lingered on him, my dead heart soared.

Then my eyes portrayed rage when I saw the new figure emerge from the stairs. I growled deeply and lowly so they wouldn't hear me. The branch cracked slightly under the pressure I was putting on it.

My eyes locked on the figure and I smirked. "Soon you will pay." I said softly but in a menacing voice and vanished from the tree.

**A/n: OMC who was in the tree, and what does she mean. Well i know and i think u guys have a pretty good guess. i hope... well this is only a prolong and must i say, i need 10 reviews first before i put the actual 1st chapter up. Get read for some BIG drama and fight scenes. TY to my beta -JessicaBella- look at her storie too okidoki OUT**

**-angel**


	2. Sex addicts and Family Fun

**A:N/ Now befor u all go crazy on me i have reasons on y i have updated) 1.) You guys havnt reached the goal of 10, 2.) I am grounded and havnt been able to write anymore so... you're lucky I'm updating. This might not be that big because im doing this from scratch and so its not relley planned. Just be lucky you have somthing to read. I do not know when you are going to get the next chapter buh i hope i soon get 1 hour on the comp again. kk enjoy.**

**Summary-Alex didnt die, instead shes alive as much as you can say. Because shes actully a vampire, and one pissed one. What crossroads will come up with 2 powerful vampire fighting over a boy. Lemme give you some things, hurt, anger, fire vs ice. Tune in and find more.**

**Sex addicts and Family Fun**

**EPOV**

I sat on my leather couch, and sighed. It feels like yesterday, when I sat here alone, and the love of my life somewhere other than with me. Now I have her in arms reach, whenever I want her. I sighed, and went back into the memory of our wedding.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was waiting for my bride, standing at the alter, with Emmett, and Jasper at my side. I let out a shaky breath Jasper tried to control my emotions, but to no avail; Than the music started, Bella's Lullaby filled the meadow as I watched my father, and the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, step out of the woods._

_Her dress complemented her body's figure, and was a off white cream color. The top was strapless and fabric was swung over her waist, also clipped to her waist by a flower. The skirt was long, with a loose small train. She was glowing in the sunlight, and looked like a true angel._

_The wedding was wonderful, and the reception was crazy. nine vampires, who want to party is not a good, epically when you never get tried. The wedding night was... let's just say wild, and R rated.  
_  
**_END_**

I chuckled at the memory, and felt to arms snake around my neck. " What ya laughing about." I turned around to be face to face with my angel, my Bella. I smiled and kissed her gently. " Our wedding night." Her smile turned mischievous, and then she went over and lock the door. She turned around to look at me. " why don't we repeat it." I smiled and grabbed her bridal style and headed to the bed.

**(Emmett)POV**

I put my head in my hand and groaned. Jasper chuckled, Rose looked at me sympathetically. Those two are at it yet again. You wouldn't think my dear prude brother, and little innocent Bella would be that bad... But I of course Mr. Prude was a suppressed sexually, and a virgin for over 100 years.

They're worse than Rose and I. There also more active even... Ugh, at least I don't have to see whats in there minds. I shuddered at the mental image, and shot up from my seat. "I declare that we go to the amusement park." Alice looked blankly at me, than she shot up in her seat and started jumping up and down. In seconds the little sex addicts came downstairs with smug smile on their faces.

"I think its a fine idea for our family to spend a day at the amusement park." said Esme. "YAY amuuuuussssemmmment parrrrk." Alice sung. Bella just looked at Alice weirdly and went to stand by David. He joined our coven as did Bella and he's got a mate. Her name is Leeanne. She has raven black hair to the small of her back and is naturally wavy. Shes 5.6 and is very kind, and were cuddling on the couch.

The family all got ready and we headed to our separate cars and drove off to the amusement park.

**A/n: I know this doesnt seem to be big drama.. buh cmon whats a story with Emette with no amusement park, hmm humor. Oki i want to atleast see 15 review total before i get to give u another chapter.TY to my beta -JessicaBella- look at her storie too okidoki OUT**

**-angel**


	3. Bella fit

**A:N/ um well it just seems that im gonna update when ever i want im tired of waiting for u ppl to reivew. So enjoy.  
**

**Summary-Alex didnt die, instead shes alive as much as you can say. Because shes actully a vampire, and one pissed one. What crossroads will come up with 2 powerful vampire fighting over a boy. Lemme give you some things, hurt, anger, fire vs ice. Tune in and find more.**

**Bella Fit**

****

BPOV

Oh great we're going to the park with my crazy family. I should advise the park to evacuate all humans for their safety. Knowing Emmett, and Alice at an Amusement park there will be some bruises, and I mean bruises on humans. I was holding Edward's hand so tight, my knuckles were turning more pale then I could ever imagine.

"Bella there is nothing to worry about, it's not like we're going to crash the whole amusement park." Edward tried to soothing me.

"HA shows how much you know about your family. Will be lucky if we aren't kicked out for life." I muttered back.

He sighed, and chuckled. I just scowled back at him, and growled. He just kept chuckling. I whipped my hand out of his, and crossed my arms in front of my chest, turned my head away from him." Bella stop acting like a child, yes my family is crazy, but you assumption on whats going happen is undeniably funny."

I still ignored him. He sighed, and kept driving, following Emmett's huge jeep. I took out my I-pod. I blasted my music in attempt to try to ignore Edward.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hours later we arrived at Great America. I refused to get out of the car, Edward had to pick me up and carry me out. I still ignored him and he just kept sighing. We got in the park and was put down on a bench. "Bellaaaa." Alice whined at me. "Come on, just have fun and I'll promise you I won't take you shopping for a week."

I looked at her incredulously. I squinted my eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. "Your bluffing," I said simply. She sighed in defeat. Then it was Edward who was in my face. "Why don't we go off in pairs for an hour and then meet back at the food court." he said over his shoulder. I heard mummers of agreement and then feet shuffling away.

Edwards arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me up onto my feet. "Love, why don't we go on some nice romantic wooden birds that were painted by a blind man." I giggled at his playfulness, I agreed and he took my hand to help me up. We walked to the swan river thing; Edward got in first and offered me his hand. I took it with hesitation and climbed in next to him.

We sat down on the uncomfortable wooden benches, with my head rested on Edwards chest, as I sat between his legs. His arms secured me to his chest while we floated slowly through a dark tunnels and narrow river. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and gave me a tender kiss.

The ride was sweet and was still occupied by many young and old couples. We walked over the park until my eyes caught sight of a photo booth. I started jumping up and down and pointed at the photo booth. Edward looked at me and my weird mood swing and then he followed the direction of my finger and just chuckled at my love of getting pictures. Due to the fact as a human I was always hating to be in the spotlight.

I dragged Edward towards the booth and we got in. Edward put the dollar in and then we started to pose. The first one was us kissing. The next one was a silly one. I was sticking my tung out at Edward and he was cross eyed. **(take a brief moment and picture the scene... FUNNY ISN'T IT.)** The forth one was Edwards head in the crook of my neck and my arms around his shoulder and me laughing. He was tickling me when it snapped. **(can vampires be ticklish?... if not... IN MY STORY THEY ARE) **

The last one was me giving Edward a noogie for tickling me, you couldn't see his head, only his hair. When we got out of the booth and looked at the pictures we ended on the ground laughing. People look at us like we were crazy or just the crazy high school students enjoying our summer. We got up and I dusted my self off, my mind was side tracked when a group of girls passed by.

"_Oh my god, that guy is so hot, I wouldn't mind to get dirty with him," _The tall blond thought, I suppressed a growl rumbling in my chest to shoot at her.

"_That guy is so gorgeous, I wonder how he is in bed." A_nother small growl escaped my lips.

"_That guy looks so yummy."_ that was it, I was about to pounce, but Edward cough me and he turned his back to the girls.

"Bella, Leave the mere human women alone." I straighten up and brushed through the wrinkles on my clothes and walked around Edward to the girls. I went right up in front of em and simply said. "Take your greedy eyes off my boyfriend." I narrowed my eyes at them and their thoughts turned immediately.

"_Oh my god, that girl is like gorgeous, there is no way I can compete with that..."_

"What thats his girl friend? Wow shes hot... None of us can compare to her."

They looked at me then to each other and then ran away. I walked calmly back to Edwards side, he wrapped his arms around me and we went walking to go enjoy our peaceful trip. Or so we thought before heard a big crash. That could only mean one thing, Emmett.

**A/n: muhahaha cliffe unlike my dear beta i am not afraid of flames... FLAME AWAY. And i dont know when the next chapter is coming.. i have 2 paragraphs of it -.- wellll.TY to my beta -Jessica-Bella look at her storie too okidoki OUT**

**-angel**


	4. Dear Dear Emette

**A:N/I'mmmm so srry for not updating in so long its just my online games... writers block and i got in a car crash. I would like to say i'm kinda sad though... i put out material and what do i get.. 15-16 reviews. I dont think i can write a story when i dont even have any feedback. do u hate it love it, plz tell me.. if i dont get enough i will put this story on hitiaus.**

**Summary: Alex didn't die, instead shes alive as much as you can say. Because shes actually a vampire, and one pissed one. What crossroads will come up with 2 powerful vampire fighting over a boy. Lemme give you some things, hurt, anger, fire vs ice. Tune in and find out.  
**

EPOV (Emmett)

Rose and I went off to the roller coasters. Starting off with the smaller ones** (well small to us),** and working our way to the larger ones. It was funny seeing humans screaming for their lives; especially funny to see them when they get off. All wobbly and such. When we done riding the roller coasters, _As we went looking around to all the games, I stopped at the ball toss, and though to myself that I_would get my Rose a big stuff animal.

After getting all balls in with the straight, and accuracy of a vampire **(not breaking anything),**i picked a big blue bear. She looked at it and smiled, "typical, dear Emmett, a bear," I rolled my eyes, as she laughed. We ventured onto some other games, and of course won. This is what happens, we go to the amusement park two or three times every year, and my Rosie has a new collection of stuff animals.

I then found the water gun game. You know the game when you try to get the water to squirt into the little target and it makes your thing go up. I started to jumping up and down, like a kid in the candy store. Rose looked at me oddly, and then saw the game and rolled her eyes, she nodded as I made a bee line toward the game. The guy in charge of the game looked at me weirdly and asked for the tickets. I gave them to him and sat at one of the stations. I heard a little kid say, " Mommy why is that big man play a little kid game." the mother shushed her child and I shrugged it off.

The game started, and of course I cheated with vampire sight and ability to stay still. I won and got Rosie an pink flower. We walked around when I spotted that game where you try to get the thing to hit the bell. I looked at Rosalie and had a mischievous grin on my face. She just rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards the game telling me I could play.

I went over to the game and there was a long line. I looked at all the puny humans and chuckled to myself. I thought I could mess with the humans. I took one of Roses stuff animals, and a little of vampire speed and you have.....phantom of the blue Elephant.

I started with a human who looked to be a nerd, with the plaid flannel button down shirts, and high pants. I put the elephant in front of the guys face. He looked at it in confusion and then looked to see who it was. I vanished before he could even see me. He shrugged. I did it again and he scratched his head in confusion. Now for the fun part. "Nick.... Nick..." I said with wiggling the elephant in his face. He cocked an eyebrow, and looked.

He had a look of pure confusion on his face. I then said "Nick...Nick..." By his shoulder. He turned around and met face to face with the elephant. He screamed and ran away. I laughed out loud. I did this to a couple more human.

When my turn came up I did some measly bad throws. And then i got warmed up for the one where I would hit it. I lifted the mallet and then let it drop hard onto the thingy, but that didn't look like that was a good idea.

-CRASH-

APOV

_Jasper and I headed over to the game booths first, I loved how the smell of fairs smelled, all the human looking for their nasty food, and different human smells, mixing together, it was one of my favorite smells, though knowing Jasper wasn't really one for the human smell. Walking over to the stand with the water gun game, I looked at all the different prizes, my eyes landing on a pink dragon, I looked up at Jasper with big eyes pleading him to play with me. He nodded, and walked over to the vendor, and handed him the money, and we both sat down, after three more humans joined us, the game started. Once I got my dragon, we keep walking around, watching kids run around playing, enjoying themselves, and the parents watching there kids having fun, with joy._

I skipped to the Swan boats with Jasper's hand in my own. I saw Bella and Edward do this and I just thought that Jasper and I _must_do this. I jumped into the flimsy swan boat with Jasper following shortly behind. "VAMOOSE," I yelled and we started down the narrow river.I put my arms around my hubby, and he secured an arm around my shoulder, I snuggled into his side. The ride was quite short, but it was peaceful and romantic. Bieng there with jasper and moving through the calm little river was beyond enjoyable.

We then went to check out the roller coasters. I went straight for the biggest roller coaster. I looked at all the squirming humans and how they looked terrified for their lives, I cackled at them and they looked at me like I was put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and I did. I snuggled back into his arms. While we boarded the small contraption of the roller coaster. I snuggled back into Jasper's side feeling content there. The ride started and we thrown into many twist and turns and loop-tee-loops. I screamed for the fun of it and Jasper had a smile on his face while he looked at me. I smiled back and pecked him on the lips.

The ride was over, I got off the ride holding Jasper's hand. We were browsing around the games and I was pulled into a vision....... 

_Emmett looked over at rose with a mischievous grin, and then he looked over to the ring the bell game, with the hammer._

When I came out Jasper looked at me worried. I first burst out laughing and _I looked up at Jasper, smiled as he watched me with curiosity, I pulled him over to where Emmett and Rose where, knowing fully well when Emmett was going to do something stupid._

**A:N/ i would like to thank my wonderful beta -Jessica-Bella because she gave me great adivice on this chapter and wrote thr part in ittalics cus i couldnt take it off. and i will remind u, no reviews.. no more story. **


End file.
